The current popularity of large primary packages has emphasized the need for strong and reliable article carriers. Several methods of satisfying these requirements have been utilized such as strengthening the material of the conventional paperboard carrier or reducing the quantity of articles packaged in each carrier. As an alternative to either of these methods, a carrier constructed completely of plastic or a combination of plastic and paperboard is extremely strong, durable, and economical and at the same time is capable of providing a means for conveniently advertising the packaged products. One example of such a combination plastic and paperboard carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,804 owned by the assignee of this invention.